


This Is Quite Messy, Isn't It?

by gian77



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gian77/pseuds/gian77
Summary: Chika's in love with Dia.Riko likes You.They decided to help each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Chika was just a normal freshman in high school when she first fell in love.

It was with the scary girl that encouraged her to join the Student Council so she can put an end to the boring story that is her normal life.

Dia Kurosawa, with her gleaming green eyes, delicate nose, pink glossy lips and sexy beauty mark, became the most intimidating young woman Chika has ever meet.

But Chika, the simpleton that she is, was attracted to her. So she decided to follow the older girl if that's what it takes to surpass her average self.

 

//

 

She just transferred to Uranohoshi Girl's High School when Riko saw "Her". There on the school's swimming pool is a lone swimmer whose speed and grace left the pianist speechless.

Riko is not a fan of any sports specially since she's not that athletic herself so she didn't had any idea that there's also beauty in them.

The way the swimmer glide into the water made Riko wonder what the ocean might sound like. 

When the girl climb out of the pool Riko found herself staring at the sculpted form of the swimmer. She blushed heavily because this made her feel like she's some sort of a pervert.But she can't help it. 

The girl took off her head cap and goggles. Riko caught a glimpse of soft silver locks and sparkling blue orbs before she walked away to avoid being caught. 

She learned later that the girl's name is You Watanabe. The most popular member of their school's swimming team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

You has always been looking for a muse. Her inspiration to continue her journey in designing. 

She's been searching ever since she discovered her love to make clothes when she was a freshman. A year has already passed and so far she managed to fabricate a few clothes of her own but it's still not enough to count.

Now a sophomore, You decided to move on with her search.

An unusual visit in the library brought her to "The One". Having to borrow a book for her research she went to the library and immediately approached the counter to ask for directions. 

The person that occupies the place for the librarian made her jaw fall. 

'Whoa...' You thought. 

Sparkles seems to fly around the girl. Her honey brown hair and eyes captivated You in a way that happened for the first time. The young lady's simple and humble aura brings a soothing effect on her ethereal features. 

"She's so pretty." You muttered to herself as she blinks back to reality.

The swimmer exhaled and with a determined nod she proceeds to her future muse.

When You steps out of the library she have a huge grin on her face and a name on her lips.

"Hanamaru"

~~~~~

Dia was seven when she had her first crush. It was with the brave and adventurous Kanan who saved her from the bullies.

The said crush became her best friend along with a cute blonde girl who was first a crybaby but turns out to be really fun.

And as they grow up together and get closer and closer Dia's crush bloomed into something more.

Unfortunately she found out that it will never be returned as the blue-haired girl only has her eyes set on Mari, who is also obviously in love with Kanan.

Though an opportunity came in the form of Mari leaving the country. Dia cannot fully grab it. 

Kanan drifts and drifts away and poor Dia is still stuck with her longing and doubts. Not knowing what to do about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a start.


End file.
